


EPISODE EIGHT: "The Promise Is Broken"

by gaypetersimmonds



Series: Skam Brighton: Season Five [9]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, Episode 8, Multi, Skam season 5, also for mentioned underage drug use/drinking, tw for accidental misgendering in clip 2, tw for discussion of addiction/overdosing/pedophilia and internalised homophobia in clip 5, tw mention of eating disorders and discussion of addiction in clip 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds
Summary: Nick Braxton is out of control. Out at parties every weekend - where he gets more money than he spends, takes more drugs than he sells, and kisses more people than he can count. Everyone loves Nick. Except for when he comes home to his family.But Nick doesn't care. Nick doesn't care about anything - not how a lot of his friends have been avoiding him lately, not how tight money has been, and certainly not about failing his classes.He makes people happy with his products and he makes people laugh with his jokes, and that's enough for him - but whether they're laughing with him or at him gets harder to tell day by day.He can't control what he can or can't do, he can't control who he is and, worst of all, he can't control who he falls in love with - seeing as it's the one person who will never love him back. Probably.FIRST CLIP: "Dear Future Nick"
Series: Skam Brighton: Season Five [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930417
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	1. CLIP ONE: "Dear Future Nick"

**SUNDAY, NOVEMBER 22ND, 13:48**

We pan across neighbourhoods and streets and houses, _“seven” by Taylor Swift_ playing, before we settle on NICK’s house.

INT. NICK AND LUKE’S ROOM, NICK’S HOUSE

NICK sits on their bed, a textbook resting to their left and a notebook in front of them. They’re making notes from the textbook into the notebook, their head resting on their free hand, bored as can be. Their earphones are in, and there’s a light knock at the door - they take an earphone out, the song muffling, and look up to see CHRISTIAN smiling awkwardly.

CHRISTIAN  
We’re just heading out to the shops.

NICK quickly nods.

NICK  
Okay.

CHRISTIAN  
We’ll be back later. Luke’s just in the living room, if you’re not feeling well.

NICK  
Thanks, Dad. Bye.

CHRISTIAN awkwardly nods, stepping backwards.

CHRISTIAN  
Bye.

The door closes and NICK puts their other earphone in, the song coming back full force. They look back down at their notes, rubbing their temples. In the distance, the door closes, and NICK closes both of the books.

They take their charging phone off of the bedside table and turn it on, going to Google and searching: "how to look nonbinary". They scroll down and read the description of a post: "There is no one way to look non-binary…". They tilt their head, thinking, and slowly nod.

They look down at their books, sigh, and get up, taking their headphones out, but the music keeps playing. They walk over to the dresser pressed against the wall and kneel down. They begin to rummage through the doors, disinterestedly looking through smaller shirts and trousers, until they stop. They furrow their brow and pull out a dusty envelope with the words: "18 YEAR OLD NICK" scrawled on it.

They look at it for a moment, and then laugh, smiling, remembering, and instinctively open it, beginning to read: "Dear Future Nick. WHATS UP?????".

NICK cringes, putting their face in their hands for a moment before going on: "Hows the flying cars and hoverboards????"

NICK  
[sighing] Oh my fucking God… 

"I have to write this as a thing for school. Cause Im about to start big school and you're meant to read this when you're finishing it. How did we do???? Are mum and dad proud of us???".

NICK sharply inhales, laughing a little.

NICK  
Yikes… 

They keep laughing as they read on: 

"Hows Luke and Gabe??? And hows the baby???? I think it would be like six by then. Right now its just in mum's belly."

NICK laughs a little, smiling fondly.

"James keeps trying to talk to me about why it happens but I just tell him its gross."

NICK's eyes go wide, laughing at the irony as they nod, reading on:

"Are we still friends with James???? Does everyone call him James now??? How is he???"

NICK laughs a little, shaking their head at how their younger self didn't know. But he did, at the same time.

"Are his parents any better yet??? Because mum and dad are starting to think that hes staying at our house a bit much"

Silence. They read on.

"Are you still into video games???? Whats happened with them???? Can you play them IN YOUR MIND????????????"

NICK snorts at the bittersweet innocence, almost regretful. They read on:

"Anyway Im meant to be asking about school stuff. But I wont because Im not boring."

NICK lets out a deep breath for all the times they didn't _"try hard enough"_.

"Have you died your hair yet???? Because its gonna be so freaking cool when you do. All the girls at school will be soooo jealous.”

NICK breathes out a laugh, blinking quickly, no idea how to react to that. 

“I hope youre happy and having fun doing whatever youre doing. I dont know what to say for goodbye, so see you later???? Past Nick, age 11.”

NICK sighs out a laugh, staring down at the letter. The messy handwriting, the spelling mistakes, the doodles around the margins. So colourful. So bright. And now they sit in the darkness.

On the table, their phone buzzes. They quickly get up, shaking themself out, and goes over to look at the notification - it's an Instagram one saying "aurori_chan posted for the first time in a while!". 

And now they remember they're all grown up.

NICK closes their eyes and turns their phone off, flopping down onto the bed. They push the books away from under them as their shoulders begin to shake. They sob into their duvet, rolling onto their side and covering their face, breathing in and out heavily.


	2. CLIP TWO: "Forget That I Existed"

**MONDAY, NOVEMBER 23RD, 08:51**

INT. HALLWAY, BACA

_"Nonbinary" by Arca_ plays as NICK, earphones in, walks down the hallway, going against the flow of the rest of the students. A group of giggling girls rush past their right, a group of boys push each other to their left. 

They brush some hair behind their ear, their shoulders tense as they keep walking on, tapping their hands on their thighs as they take some gum out of their pocket, beginning to chew, bored. They look across the hall and see MILO walking past. They smile at them, MILO waving back as they lose sight of each other. 

NICK stands a little straighter as they turn to a classroom door, opening it and going in.

INT. CLASSROOM

NICK takes out their earphones, the song stopping as they turn to see the only other people in the room are SANDY, ESTHER, LIZ, RORI and BRIANNA, all looking at them like they just interrupted something.

NICK  
Sorry, wrong room.

There's a beat, NICK looking between RORI and BRIANNA.

SANDY  
Fair enough you don't know your way around, you only been here seven years.

She awkwardly laughs, trailing off as NICK breathes out a breath, looking down.

SANDY  
I'm joking.

NICK nods, looking back up with a tight smile.

NICK  
Right, yeah.

RORI frowns at them.

RORI  
Are you okay, Nick?

NICK laughs, shaking their head bitterly.

NICK  
Oh, I'm just fine.

ESTHER raises her eyebrows at him, nervously tapping her pen on the table she's sitting on.

ESTHER  
Really? 

NICK nods, like "obviously".

ESTHER  
Last we heard, you were literally in the hospital.

NICK  
Well, I'm not now. Obviously.

There's a beat, NICK not looking up.

LIZ  
Well… 

She awkwardly trails off, as NICK looks up - they see BRIANNA and RORI exchange a look - and they cough awkwardly.

NICK  
Yeah.

Another beat. BRIANNA snorts.

BRIANNA  
[sarcastically] Brilliant conversation, guys. Love the banter.

NICK rolls their eyes, breathing out harshly as BRIANNA looks at them, confused.

BRIANNA  
What?

NICK sighs, bawling their fists up as they turn to go.

NICK  
Bye.

They open the door and walk out.

INT. HALLWAY

The hallway is less crowded, people beginning to get to class as NICK quickly walks on, BRIANNA coming out of the room and jogging after them.

BRIANNA  
Wait, Nick!

NICK turns and stares at her, their jaw locked, breathing heavily - pissed.

BRIANNA  
Why are you pissed at me?

NICK rolls their eyes, laughing again.

NICK  
Why do you _think?_

BRIANNA opens and closes her mouth for a few moments, completely confused - NICK just clenches their jaw harder.

BRIANNA  
Have-- Have I said something?

NICK  
No, it's kind of what you haven't said.

There's a silence, NICK shakily breathing as BRIANNA looks around at the people beginning to stare.

BRIANNA  
Let's go in here.

She opens the door to a disabled bathroom and goes in. NICK sighs and follows her.

INT. DISABLED BATHROOM

NICK closes the door behind them, locking it as they turn to face BRIANNA with their arms crossed. BRIANNA sighs, rubbing her temples.

BRIANNA  
Is this about us not hanging out as much? 'Cause I'm not doing anything this weekend if--

NICK rolls their eyes and snaps:

NICK  
Really? I thought you might be hanging out with _Rori_.

BRIANNA goes still, her whole body tensing.

BRIANNA  
Why?

NICK sighs, smiling bitterly.

NICK  
You're just really close. Right?

BRIANNA stiffens, standing up straighter.

BRIANNA  
What do you mean?

NICK looks at her condescendingly.

NICK  
What do you think I mean?

BRIANNA doesn't answer. NICK rolls their eyes, going on:

NICK  
Rori dumps me out of the blue, without really saying why, and then you and her spend so much time together, always touching or whatever. I thought you were just friends. I thought  _ we  _ were friends.

BRIANNA stutters for a few moments.

BRIANNA  
We-- We are.

NICK shakes their head.

NICK  
No, friends don't do that shit.

BRIANNA scoffs, standing her ground.

BRIANNA  
It's not my fault she likes me and I like her. I'm sorry it was bad timing. I'm sorry you got hurt. But I can't change what happened. 

NICK rolls their eyes.

BRIANNA  
It's not like she cheated on you or anything.

NICK goes still. Ouch. They look at her, their mouth falling open slightly as she stares back. 

NICK  
You're not even sorry. You're just sorry that I'm hurt.

BRIANNA shakes her head.

BRIANNA  
Look, I'm sorry, I just…

She trails off, shrugging as NICK keeps staring at her, raising their eyebrows, waiting for an explanation. 

BRIANNA  
It was her decision. She's the one who chose to break up with you. She's the one who asked me out.

NICK shrugs, their shoulders hunching.

NICK  
You could've said no.

BRIANNA looks at them, shrugging back.

BRIANNA  
I'm in love with her, Nick.

NICK freezes - they didn't expect that.

BRIANNA  
She told me she liked me and she wanted to be with me. How could I say no?

NICK opens and closes their mouth - they understand perfectly, but they're still mad.

NICK  
Did you both just forget that I existed? That I'm a human person with feelings?

BRIANNA laughs humourlessly.

BRIANNA  
I was kind of going through a lot then.

NICK  
But not so much that you couldn't date?

They stop - they stutter for a bit, trying to find the right words, but nothing comes. BRIANNA goes still, standing up straight.

BRIANNA  
You don't know my life. You don't know what goes on with me. Don't act like you do.

NICK shrinks into themself.

BRIANNA  
I know you're, like, being weird lately, but there's no need to be such a  _ guy _ about it.

NICK's entire false confidence falls as they exhaustedly shake their head.

NICK  
I'm not--

BRIANNA shakes her head, interrupting them.

BRIANNA  
Just don't blame women for when you feel sad.

NICK furrows their brow.

NICK  
I'm not blaming you, I'm trying to hold you accountable.

BRIANNA rolls her eyes, as the bell rings in the distance.

BRIANNA  
I gotta go.

NICK nods, stepping aside.

NICK  
Yeah.

BRIANNA unlocks the door and walks out as NICK sighs deeply, locking the door again as they go over to the mirror. They stare at themself. They tilt their head, looking at the bags under their eyes. _His_ eyes. He exhales and leans on the sink, resting his forehead on the mirror.


	3. CLIP THREE: "In The Back Of Your Mind"

**TUESDAY, NOVEMBER 24TH, 16:27**

INT. CORRIDORS, BRIGHTON THERAPY CENTRE

_“Heather” by Conan Gray_ plays as NICK walks down different corridors, quite confused, looking at all the different signs on the walls. He puts his hands in his pockets, chewing gum indiscreetly as he keeps walking on, passing people by.

INT. WAITING ROOM

NICK turns a corner and walks into an almost empty waiting room. Posters line the walls detailing telephone numbers for support, information on addiction and advice for recovery and coping mechanisms. He takes out his earphones, the song fading out as he sees LIZ anxiously sitting alone, bouncing her knee. NICK nervously looks between her and the rest of the seats - she hasn't noticed him.

NICK  
Hi.

LIZ looks up, her eyes widening in surprise.

LIZ  
Hi?

NICK  
Can I sit?

LIZ looks confused for a moment, but then nods, adjusting her glasses as NICK sits next to her, tapping his hands on his thighs.

NICK  
I didn't…

He awkwardly begins to laugh.

NICK  
I didn't know you went here.

LIZ quickly shakes her head.

LIZ  
I'm not _here_ here. I'm waiting for there.

She points to a door, on which is a sign saying "SUPPORT FOR DISORDERED EATING". NICK breathes out, blinking rapidly as he looks down at his lap.

NICK  
Oh. 

He laughs awkwardly.

NICK  
Fun.

LIZ snorts - more out of surprise than anything - and then looks at him, brow furrows.

LIZ  
Don't you go to my dad?

NICK shakes his head quickly.

NICK  
Not anymore. 

LIZ looks at him, still confused, waiting as NICK shrugs.

NICK  
I just wanted more… physical help.

LIZ snorts, raising her eyebrows.

LIZ  
Okay…

NICK laughs, mock-scandalised.

NICK  
Elizabeth Tudor!

Their laughter, feeling too loud for the sombre room, quickly fades out

LIZ  
But I get it. My dad's very in your head about all of it. Which works for some people, but… 

She shrugs, awkwardly trailing off as NICK nods.

NICK  
Yeah…

He keeps chewing, tapping his thumbs together as LIZ puts a hand on her bouncing knee, slowing it down.

LIZ  
How are you?

NICK snorts.

NICK  
Shit.

LIZ nods, breathing out a quick laugh.

LIZ  
Yes, I've noticed.

NICK  
Hasn't everyone?

An awkward pause. NICK blinks quickly and looks at her.

NICK  
How are _you?_

LIZ  
Shit. But probably not as shit as you, so... 

NICK holds a hand up for a high five.

NICK  
Sad because our exes want-slash-wanted to date other people club?

LIZ looks at him, confused for a moment. NICK raises his eyebrows, as if to say "come on", and LIZ sighs, her shoulders detensing. NICK slowly puts his hand down.

LIZ  
Oh God, it is the same situation, isn't it?

NICK nods, pressing his lips together - _very_ aware of how similar it is to be in love with James Cohen when he's in love with someone else - as LIZ sighs deeply.

LIZ  
Just… It's so embarrassing.

NICK nods, pulling himself together.

NICK  
Yeah.

LIZ nods, her chin trembling. She sighs, shaking her head.

LIZ  
I just don't understand how you can promise to only like one person and then... 

She trails off, as NICK looks down at his feet, slowly realising that he's one of the types of people she's talking about.

LIZ  
Ugh.

NICK nods.

NICK  
Eloquently and slut-shame-ly put.

LIZ rolls her eyes.

LIZ  
I'm not slut-shaming. I... I just know what I want and am upset that... I didn't get it.

NICK scoffs.

NICK  
Poor little Lizzie.

LIZ  
[snapping] I just feel hurt. And there aren't enough Taylor Swift songs to scream along to to make it go away.

NICK snorts, nodding along.

NICK  
I have had many a breakdown to Ms Swift.

A moment of silence. NICK forces a laugh, trying to lighten everything up.

NICK  
Who hasn't sobbed along to the bridge of "All Too Well" at 2am on a school night?

LIZ laughs, nodding - accepting the olive branch. NICK smiles, a little relieved at the brief flash of love, as LIZ looks ahead, shaking her head at herself.

LIZ  
Why don't we like each other?

NICK is quiet for a moment - he can't say the real reason - and then he laughs a little, covering up the silence.

NICK  
I think it began when you cursed out James because he ghosted Rori.

LIZ nods, remembering.

LIZ  
God… That feels like a million years ago.

NICK  
I know, right?

A silence, both of them staring ahead at the posters on the wall.

LIZ  
I'm sorry.

NICK looks at her, completely confused.

NICK  
Why?

LIZ  
Just… For being a bitch sometimes.

NICK awkwardly laughs, shifting uncomfortably - too much genuine emotion.

NICK  
Just sometimes?

LIZ snorts, nodding.

LIZ  
Yeah. There's many a time I'm not sorry for being a bitch.

NICK laughs a little, nodding back at her, as a door opens and a WORKER walks out, holding a clipboard.

WORKER  
Nick Braxton?

NICK nods and stands up as the WORKER goes back through the door. LIZ looks at him incredulously.

LIZ  
You came in literally three minutes before your appointment?

NICK shrugs.

NICK  
I don't like to wait.

LIZ blinks at him.

LIZ  
You disgust me.

He laughs, LIZ laughing back as they both look at each other for a moment. NICK nods, and quickly walks on, through the door the WORKER came from.

INT. DR TORRES'S OFFICE

NICK walks into a very clean and homey office, where a brown-skinned woman - DR TORRES - is sitting at a desk with a smile.

DR TORRES  
Hello, Nick. I'm Doctor Torres. 

NICK  
Hi.

NICK takes a seat opposite her as she looks kindly at him.

DR TORRES  
How are you feeling?

NICK awkwardly smiles, laughing instinctively.

NICK  
Ready to work?

DR TORRES nods, her eyes widening a little as NICK quickly backtracks:

NICK  
On-- On myself and getting better and such.

DR TORRES nods, folding her hands on the desk in front of her.

DR TORRES  
Great! That's really good to hear.

NICK awkwardly nods for a beat.

DR TORRES  
So, what are you aiming to achieve with my help here?

NICK looks at her for a moment.

NICK  
To… Not be addicted to drugs?

She laughs pleasantly, nodding.

DR TORRES  
Okay, that's a good long term one.

NICK halts for a moment.

NICK  
_Long_ term?

DR TORRES's smile fades as she nods, apologetic.

DR TORRES  
Addiction is a life-long illness, Nick. Even when you've overcome it, it'll still always be in the back of your mind.

NICK nods for a long moment. Shit. And then he awkwardly laughs.

NICK  
Fun.

DR TORRES nods.

DR TORRES  
How about we try and get to the root as to why you needed to use drugs. 

NICK sighs, speaking almost mechanically:

NICK  
Well, they help me focus and I needed an escape from life, so probably mental illness.

DR TORRES raises an eyebrow, taking some notes on her computer.

DR TORRES  
Someone's done their homework.

NICK laughs a little, awkward, nodding.

NICK  
I've had a lot of time to think, so… Yeah.

DR TORRES  
Very smart of you.

NICK shrugs, self-conscious.

NICK  
I just used my friends. And Wikipedia.

DR TORRES smiles kindly at him.

DR TORRES  
I meant smart to take the initiative to research yourself.

NICK's mouth hangs open for a moment, completely taken aback.

NICK  
Oh. Thanks.

DR TORRES nods, looking briefly at her computer, and then looks apologetically at NICK.

DR TORRES  
Just give me a second to get my pad, I was in a rush to get here.

NICK nods as she quickly leaves the room. He sighs as the door closes, smiling to himself as he rests his hands still on his lap.


	4. CLIP FOUR: "Doing Better"

**THURSDAY, NOVEMBER 26TH, 12:34**

INT. LIBRARY, BACA

NICK and MILO sit at a table together, the room quietly whispering around them. NICK’s typing on a computer, bored behind the eyes as he spins gently in the chair, as MILO sits on another spinny chair, perfectly still as they draw in an art pad, routinely looking up at NICK as they do.

NICK  
I hate this.

MILO  
Don't frown.

NICK gives them a confused look.

MILO  
You'll ruin it.

They turn their pad around, and we see the outlines of a sketch of NICK, staring at the computer, bored and poised. NICK is speechless for a moment, confused at the beauty of it, before nodding.

NICK  
Okay. Won't frown.

MILO smiles as they go on, NICK going back to typing - one key at a time. After a few moments, MILO speaks:

MILO  
So… How'd the therapy go?

NICK is confused for a moment, and then shrugs, nodding.

NICK  
Pretty good. We made goals and shit. There were many sheets of paper involved. Must've been terrible for your family.

MILO laughs loudly, throwing their head back as there’s a “SSH” from somewhere in the room. MILO holds their hands up in apology as NICK holds back laughter, his shoulders shaking.

MILO  
Oh, Woods! That's clever.

NICK does a miniscule mock bow.

NICK  
I do try.

MILO  
And I appreciate it. 

NICK nods, as MILO bites the end of their pencil.

MILO  
I would also appreciate it if you would stay still.

NICK looks at them incredulously.

NICK  
I need to _work_.

MILO rolls their eyes, still smiling.

MILO  
Do it stiller. Be more still.

NICK raises an eyebrow at them.

NICK  
Isn't that a musical?

MILO looks at him dryly.

MILO  
Yes. Now be a good muse and do what I say.

NICK's eyes go wide, his face tinting red as he quickly looks back at the computer, typing nonsense for a few moments.

NICK  
Damn, okay…

He deletes the random letters and begins to write properly again, both of them falling into comfortable silence.

MILO  
How's things with your friends?

NICK stiffens.

NICK  
In what way?

MILO  
You know. The gender thing.

NICK lets out a silent sigh of relief.

NICK  
Ah.

He awkwardly laughs, tapping his thumbs together.

NICK  
I haven't really had time to tell them yet.

MILO nods politely, not looking up as they draw.

MILO  
Fair.

NICK looks at them, confused, as they shrug.

MILO  
All things happen in their own time.

NICK awkwardly laughs again.

NICK  
But, like… I _know_. And I'm being more okay with it every day, so why aren't I telling them?

He laughs again, still trying to cover up his frustration as MILO shrugs patiently.

MILO  
Those aren't all the factors in coming out. Maybe you're afraid of what they'll say.

NICK snorts.

NICK  
I'm constantly afraid of what people say.

MILO gives him a look, raising their eyebrows as NICK shrugs self-consciously.

NICK  
Joke.

MILO  
It's okay, Nick. We can talk.

NICK  
We  _ are _ talking.

MILO rolls their eyes - not really upset.

MILO  
_ Talk  _ talking.

NICK shrugs, stuttering for a few moments, turning away from the computer.

NICK  
Just… If I say it, that makes it real. No take backs.

MILO  
You can take it back.

NICK rolls his eyes, frustrated at himself.

NICK  
I know, but… It would be weird, and… Everything’s just a lot right now.

He breathes out deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose.

NICK  
It’s like, I just float through my day on the surface and if I keep going fast enough and study enough and talk to enough people, I’m gonna forget about everything that’s actually going on with me.

He sighs, shrugging.

NICK  
I just… I don’t know.

MILO looks at him with a furrowed brow.

MILO  
Is it about all the people you’re in love with?

NICK rolls his eyes, humourously scoffing.

NICK  
First of all, it’s two people, second of all, I’m only in love with one of them currently. I just… Feel weird about everything. ‘Cause, you know, if I fuck up any more than I already have, they'll stop liking me because I'm not really that important to them.

A beat. He blows out some air, laughing a little as MILO stares at him, their jaw slack as they look upset.

NICK  
Wow, I’ve said it.

MILO  
You’re important to me.

NICK stares at them for a moment, awkwardly smiling at the intimacy.

MILO  
You’re my friend and I value spending time with you. It makes me happy. So you know you’re important to at least one person.

NICK laughs a little, nodding slowly.

NICK  
Thanks. You’re important to me too.

MILO nods, looking more awkward and uncomfortable than usual, as NICK sits up straighter, trying to explain himself.

NICK  
You basically save my life, gender-wise. If it wasn’t for you, I would’ve just gone through life never knowing I wasn’t normal.

MILO  
There is no normal, just what society expects from people.

NICK blows out some air, nodding their head ironically.

NICK  
Deep.

MILO laughs quietly, shrugging.

MILO  
What can I say? I take both sociology and art. I have to be gay and annoying about it.

NICK laughs with them, nodding, before they both trail off.

NICK  
Just… I've had enough drama to last me a good while, and I don't want to be stirring up more with my whole gender shit.

MILO furrows their brow, shaking their head.

MILO  
Your personal identity should not be their drama. If they can’t accept you, fuck them.

NICK breathes out. He shrugs, not quite able to grasp the concept.

NICK  
How are you actually confident?

He stutters a few times, waving his hands in the air, trying to go over his last words.

NICK  
Like, I know you can get insecure sometimes, but you seem so genuinely… happy to be yourself.

MILO shrugs awkwardly.

MILO  
Because I… am?

NICK nods, his brow furrowed sceptically, as MILO shrugs again, gesticulating as they speak.

MILO  
Look, you've just got to accept that there are a lot of people in the world. People who understand and care, people who don't understand but still care, people who understand but don't care, and people who don't understand and don't care. They all have full human lives going on. Just like you and me. I know as long as I live mine respectfully, they can't touch me. 

They tilt their head from side to side, backtracking as NICK watches, unable to look away.

MILO  
I mean, they can physically, but… They can't break me. I am who I am. I challenge their norm and it scares them. But I love it.

MILO puts a hand on their heart, laughing.

MILO  
_ I'm  _ terrifying to them. Me!

NICK laughs, shaking his head.

NICK  
I can't see it.

MILO nods enthusiastically.

MILO  
I know! But people are scared by what they don't know, and a lot of people don't want to get educated about it because they're scared of being wrong or "cancelled".

They go very exaggerated air quotes, before gesturing at NICK with their pencil.

MILO  
Like you.

NICK looks at them, confused, as they go on.

MILO  
You did some wrong things, you took your time and learned why it was wrong and why you said it, and you genuinely apologised and are now doing better.

NICK smiles, genuinely touched, as he does a mock bow again.

NICK  
Thank you, wise one.

MILO laughs, bowing back.

MILO  
You're welcome, my young padawan.

NICK genuinely laughs, covering his mouth with his hand to try and stifle it as MILO watches him, smiling widely.

MILO  
Yeah.

NICK looks at them, confused.

NICK  
What?

MILO looks down, tapping their pencil on their art pad, shrugging.

MILO  
Sorry, just… The smile and the light, you just… It looked really good.

NICK laughs, nodding.

NICK  
Thank you, shitty school lights, then.

MILO bites back a laugh, looking back down at their art pad.

MILO  
Get back to work, idiot.

NICK nods, still smiling, and turns back to the computer, reading over it for a moment, and then beginning to type again, faster, more focused.


	5. CLIP FIVE: "Owning Someone Else"

**FRIDAY, NOVEMBER 27TH, 18:00**

INT. NICK AND LUKE’S ROOM, NICK’S HOUSE

_“Falling" by Harry Styles_ plays as NICK lies in his bed, earphones in, staring blankly up at the ceiling. He breathes in for a moment, and then out. He sighs, almost cursing himself as he picks his phone up, turning it on and going to Instagram.

He begins to scroll down, until he reaches a post by RORI - a selfie of her and some boba tea - and taps her profile. He begins to scroll through all of her pictures - selfies, her cat, the GIRL SQUAD. He breathes slowly, carefully scrolling, avoiding the like button at all costs. He keeps going and going.

He sees a picture that RORI clearly took of BRIANNA making a silly face. NICK bites his lip, his eyes closing in pain as he quickly scrolls on, deeper and deeper until he comes across some pictures of himself. Pink hair, big smile, sticking his tongue out with a wink as RORI laughs, frozen in time.

NICK now inhales sharply, staring, tired, down at the red heart under the post, his own comment under it covered by his thumb. He looks closer at the picture, and spots JAMES and LIZ in the background, smiling at each other, mid-conversation. And then, again, in the background, is BRIANNA. Watching him and RORI with a smile.

NICK sighs, and turns his phone off, sitting up and slinging his legs over the side of his bed. He stretches, rubbing his almost tearful eyes, and stands - walking out of the room.

EXT. STREETS

NICK quickly walks down the streets of Brighton, a coat on, the hood up. He doesn’t look up, he’s just walking as fast as he can, trying to get to where he wants.

INT. HALLWAY OUTSIDE JAMES’S APARTMENT, JAMES’S APARTMENT BUILDING

NICK walks into the hallway, pushing his hood down and shaking his hair out - it’s messy, almost identical to how it was in the picture. He walks up to JAMES’s door and knocks on it, taking his earphones out.

There’s a pair of muffled voices for a few moments, NICK’s face paling as his shoulders tense - worried - before JAMES comes to the door, coughing into his hand. NICK smiles, awkward, trying to be normal.

NICK  
Hey.

JAMES nods at him.

JAMES  
Um, hi.

NICK  
I just… I thought I’d come over. 

An awkward beat.

NICK  
Surprise!

He does awkward jazz hands and laughs a little, JAMES laughing along, more out of obligation than anything else.

JAMES  
Yeah, just, um… 

He glances back into the room, and then back at NICK.

JAMES  
I was just hanging out with Sophie, I didn’t think you’d…

NICK steps back, unconsciously raising his eyebrows.

NICK  
Oh. I-- I can go.

JAMES quickly shakes his head, awkwardly laughing.

JAMES  
No, it’s fine.

NICK nods.

INT. LIVING ROOM, JAMES'S APARTMENT

NICK walks in to see SOPHIE quickly putting a blunt out in an ashtray with one hand, a bottle of perfume in her other hand. NICK's eyes go wide as he sees her.

NICK  
Don't spray that! James is allergic.

SOPHIE looks at him, freezing.

SOPHIE  
Oh, God.

She puts the perfume back in her bag, awkwardly laughing.

SOPHIE  
Sorry, I mean “Hi”.

NICK snorts, nodding.

NICK  
Well, it’s always a good sign when the reaction to seeing me is “oh, God”.

SOPHIE awkwardly laughs again as JAMES looks between the two of them, NICK putting his hands in his pockets as he sways on the balls of his feet.

SOPHIE  
Sorry, just…

She stops laughing, giving NICK an undetermined look.

SOPHIE  
I’ve been talking with the girls about things.

NICK's eyes go wide. A brief silence.

NICK  
Ah.

JAMES nods, blowing air out through his teeth.

JAMES  
Yeah, it’s… It’s kind of yikes, dude.

NICK looks at him, and JAMES looks back, shrugging, giving him a look as if to say "that's just my opinion" and "I know it was mean, but I'm not backing down".

NICK  
Seriously?  _ I’m  _ the yikes?

JAMES shrugs again aa SOPHIE awkwardly raises a hand.

SOPHIE  
I-- I don’t think you’re yikes.

NICK nods, like SOPHIE is the only person making sense.

NICK  
Thank you! 

SOPHIE nods.

SOPHIE  
[dryly] I mean, we’ve all been in the situation where the person we’re dating breaks up with us to date our best friend, and so the friendship gets strained and awkward.

A beat. JAMES squints at SOPHIE.

JAMES  
Your experiences aren’t universal.

NICK holds a hand out, holding JAMES back.

NICK  
[only half-joking] No, let her speak.

SOPHIE awkwardly laughs again, but then sighs, letting her mask fall off as she makes eye contact with NICK.

SOPHIE  
Just… It fucking sucks, doesn’t it?

NICK groans appreciatively.

NICK  
Yes! God! Like, I have done nothing wrong in the situation.

JAMES furrows his brow at him.

JAMES  
To be fair, you went off on Bree.

NICK looks down, laughing guiltily as SOPHIE blows out some air.

SOPHIE  
Yeah, that feels good at first.

She nods, clearly deep in thought as JAMES and NICK still stand awkwardly in the doorway, watching her.

SOPHIE  
It’s always the anger first.

NICK snorts, humourlessly.

NICK  
Yeah, I don’t see it ending any time soon. [jokingly] It does mix with sadness sometimes.

He keeps laughing - SOPHIE and JAMES are not - and trails off, very awkward.

NICK  
It really hurts.

SOPHIE nods, laughing a bit.

SOPHIE  
Yeah… It gets better. You get over it.

A beat. She looks at them, NICK fidgeting awkwardly as JAMES is tapping his fingers together. She laughs.

SOPHIE  
We’re teenagers. Shit sucks.

She stands up, brushing herself down.

SOPHIE  
And it’s obvious you two need some bro time, and I’m kind of not really here right now, so I’m gonna jet.

She walks over to the doorway, smiling at JAMES.

SOPHIE  
Thanks for the free weed. I’ll see you guys later.

She walks out the door, both of them calling out after her:

JAMES  
Bye, Soph.

NICK  
Bye.

JAMES closes the door and looks at NICK. There’s awkward silence for a moment.

JAMES  
So. Girls.

NICK snorts, nodding, taking his coat off.

NICK  
Fucking girls.

He drapes his coat over the arm of the sofa and looks at JAMES. JAMES is awkwardly looking at the floor

NICK  
You think I’m overreacting.

JAMES shakes his head.

JAMES  
No.

NICK tilts his head - he can tell JAMES doesn’t mean it. JAMES sighs.

JAMES  
Okay, maybe.

He sighs again, rubbing his temples.

JAMES  
Just-- Yeah, I would feel bad, but… I just can’t relate, dude.

NICK is still for a moment, his mouth hanging open.

NICK  
Um, do you wanna sit down?

JAMES nods, and they both sit down on the sofa, and NICK nods, trying to articulate his thoughts.

NICK  
Um, okay. That’s fine. The whole… Relating thing, but I’m still mad and you’re still my best friend.

JAMES nods, biting his thumbnail, looking guilty as NICK sighs.

NICK  
It’s like… I think about it all of the time, and I can’t get away from it, except…

He looks off, looking out the window, smiling a little as he trails off. JAMES raises an eyebrow at him.

JAMES  
Except?

NICK shrugs, coughing, trying to cover up his silence.

NICK  
Just-- You know, other people. Talking. Distractions.

He awkwardly laughs.

NICK  
Just, you know, so I don’t think “Hey, if I wasn’t good enough for her, who am I good enough for?"

JAMES makes a small, strangled noise. NICK looks over at him, concerned, and JAMES nods, looking sad.

NICK  
I mean, Rori’s amazing and awesome and I still really like her, but… 

He shrugs, breathing out awkwardly.

NICK  
She told me she wasn’t in love with me after dating for  _ six months _ .

JAMES shrugs.

JAMES  
Fair enough.

NICK looks at him, incredulously confused as JAMES nervously stutters, shrinking in on himself.

JAMES  
You-- You don’t just date someone and fall magically in love with them.

NICK rolls his eyes.

NICK  
_ I _ was in love with  _ her _ . I wouldn’t date someone I’m not in love with.

JAMES gives him a look, with a raised eyebrow. NICK sighs.

NICK  
I would  _ fuck _ someone I’m not in love with. That’s different.

JAMES nods, agreeably.

NICK  
Just… I wanna be a petty, angsty teenager about it. 

JAMES snorts, nodding, as NICK laughs a little, mirroring him.

JAMES  
Yeah, fair enough.

His laughter trails off, as he awkwardly looks at NICK, who's still smiling, ready to change at any moment.

JAMES  
But, like… Aren’t you just using this to distract yourself?

NICK awkwardly breathes out, rubbing the back of his neck.

NICK  
From what? I don’t need anything to be distracted from.

JAMES gives him a hard look.

JAMES  
Nick.

NICK  
What?

A beat.

JAMES  
You  _ overdosed _ .

NICK's eyes go wide as he quickly nods.

NICK  
Oh, right, that.

JAMES's whole face scrunches up as he gives NICK another look.

JAMES  
Did you  _ forget? _

NICK shrugs again, awkwardly waving his hands in the air.

NICK  
No. I just… Temporarily misplaced the memory.

JAMES laughs humourlessly, shaking his head.

JAMES  
You sound like Al.

NICK rolls his eyes, throwing his head back as he groans.

NICK  
Oh, don’t mention fucking ginger Brad Majors. I’ve had enough love triangles to last me the rest of my life.

JAMES awkwardly laughs, looking away.

JAMES  
He’s our friend? That's why I made the joke. Like, that’s the important thing.

NICK snorts - trying not to look bitter, but he does.

NICK  
Please, you’re still madly in love with him.

JAMES sighs deeply, head in his hands, looking at the ground. NICK looks at him, confused, trying to make his voice softer.

NICK  
What?

JAMES doesn't move. 

NICK  
You wouldn’t ruin everything with Liz if you didn’t love him.

JAMES shakes his head, making his shoulders shake - he almost looks like he's crying. NICK is quietly terrified.

JAMES  
I didn’t…

He sighs, sitting up properly.

JAMES  
I didn’t  _ mean _ to ruin anything. I just wanted to be happy. 

He laughs quietly, bitterly.

JAMES  
Hubris, I guess.

His laughter trails off, sounding suspiciously close to crying.

JAMES  
I love her. More than… Life. And Al, just… I mean, I do. 

He stutters, shaking his head as he coughs, trying to cover up the words.

JAMES  
Love him.

He shakes himself out, breathing out shakily and NICK watches - no idea what the correct way to react is.

JAMES  
But… I don’t know why it’s so hard for people to understand.

He sighs deeply, looking at NICK, who tries his best to look supportive.

JAMES  
It’s not that I’m selfish. I don’t want two people for myself, I just… I don’t know why it’s so fucking absurd that my heart is big enough to love as many people as I can at the same time. That doesn’t diminish my love for other people, it just means I can love more people just the same. Like-- Like you can have two pets and love them just as much.

NICK snorts, giving him a look, as JAMES quickly shakes his head.

JAMES  
Not that people are pets, but… You get me.

NICK nods, breathing out heavily.

NICK  
Yeah. I do.

He really does. JAMES nods, not really paying attention to NICK, going on:

JAMES  
Monogamy is just a fucking prison. And, ‘cause people have so many misconceptions about it, that’s why a lot of people are so unhappy and cheat and shit. And you can’t deny that the whole concept is rooted in owning someone else.

NICK opens his mouth, brow furrowed, confused for a moment.

NICK  
It’s not, though?

JAMES looks at him, quiet. NICK shrinks into himself, but then JAMES nods at him, encouraging, motioning with his hand as if to say "go on".

NICK  
It’s-- It’s someone making a promise, right? Like, “I promise to be romantic only with you, because that’s what we agreed on”, and people get upset when the promise is broken.

JAMES nods.

JAMES  
I know, but… I don’t understand how you can go through life and expect not to be attracted to other people while dating someone. It’s just natural.

NICK shrugs, looking in front of himself, guiltily.

NICK  
Yeah, but… You made a promise.

JAMES nods, still looking at him.

JAMES  
And you can change it. It’s what a lot of people are doing these days, but… You know. We have the entire “most repressed” to “fucking slut” scale in our friend group.

NICK snorts, JAMES laughing with him.

NICK  
Yeah, but it’s not like we’re exactly the leading experts in having a healthy sex life.

JAMES gasps, genuinely offended.

JAMES  
I do have a healthy sex life!

NICK laughs, shaking his head.

NICK  
Healthy and frequent are not the same thing.

JAMES awkwardly laughs, looking away.

JAMES  
Damn, okay… 

NICK opens his mouth, reaching out to JAMES, but then pulls away at the last second, awkwardly coughing before he speaks:

NICK  
Just… I’ve been thinking.

JAMES snorts as NICK shakes his head, trying to stay on track.

NICK  
Seriously. About the whole… The way we were a lot before the whole girlfriends thing.

JAMES smiles a little, sadly nostalgic.

JAMES  
Manwhores United?

NICK snorts, beginning to laugh loudly as he nods appreciatively.

NICK  
God, that’s still the funniest thing I’ve ever said.

His laughter slowly trails off - JAMES awkwardly watching him as he wipes his eyes, steadying himself.

NICK  
Anyways, yeah.

He takes a deep breath, trying to get more serious.

NICK  
Don’t you think it’s kind of fucked up how… We did shit with adults?

JAMES looks away, his face neutral and NICK furrows his brow at him, confused.

NICK  
Like, I’m thinking about it now. We were fifteen, and they were, like, full adults. Like… That’s just… Like, say back then one of us slept with an eighteen year old.

He laughs, humourlessly and astounded.

NICK  
That’s a year younger than us. Can you even imagine finding a fourteen year old attractive in any way?

JAMES shakes his head, trying to laugh a little.

JAMES  
They didn’t know how old we were.

NICK nods aggressively, like “obviously”.

NICK  
Which makes it more fucked!

NICK laughs, no humour, just bitterness and regret, shaking his head in disbelief.

NICK  
Like-- Like, I’ve fucked guys in their full thirties before. Like, am I just supposed to realise now that it’s bad and deal with it? Like, how did I not know?

JAMES shrugs, looking down, his shoulders hunched.

JAMES  
I don’t know. 

NICK shakes his head, breathing in and out heavily, running a hand through his hair as JAMES stares ahead.

JAMES  
I always knew how fucked it was, Nick. I just… I don’t care anymore.

He shrugs, laughing, but it’s deeply sad - NICK watching him, heartbroken.

JAMES  
I just want someone to love me.

NICK rolls his eyes, blurting out:

NICK  
I love you!

J AMES  
It’s not the same.

NICK looks him in the eyes.

NICK  
James.

He shrugs, trying to be honest.

NICK  
You have to know by now.

JAMES looks at him, really seeing him. He leans for the kiss, and NICK pulls back, inhaling sharply.

NICK  
Are you doing this because you like me or because you just… want me to like you?

JAMES shakes his head, shrugging.

JAMES  
I… Is there a difference?

JAMES winces at himself as NICK scoffs, nodding.

NICK  
Yes! Very clearly!

NICK shakes his head, rubbing his temples.

NICK  
Fuck, this was a mistake.

JAMES shakes his head, running his hands through his hair and messing it up.

JAMES  
No, I-- I’m sorry.

A pause, both of them breathing heavily, unable to speak.

JAMES  
I’m just-- We’re both really emotional and it was a mistake. We’ll just pretend it never happened.

NICK sighs.

NICK  
That’s how you are all the time, James! Every time we’ve ever kissed, “oh, just pretend it didn’t happen”. You haven’t even spoken to anyone outside of me, Jake, Theo and Liz about maybe liking a guy. Why are you so scared?

JAMES raises his eyebrows, scoffing.

JAMES  
Is now really the time to be questioning my fucking internalised homophobia?

NICK shrugs, sighing again, rolling his shoulders back.

NICK  
I just… I don’t understand why would you be so scared to like guys, when it’s the closest I ever feel to what you talk about when you talk about religion.

JAMES looks at him - NICK shrugs; it’s the truth - and JAMES sighs.

JAMES  
I’ve spent my whole life trying so hard to get everyone to see that I’m a real man, Nick. I know I am. I always have been the most stereotypical, edgy, masculine guy. I tried the whole feminine thing, I tried the bi label, and it’s not me. I know I like wrestling and sports and cars and drinking shitty cheap beer, because that’s who I am. Liking guys is just… Not a part of that.

NICK looks at him, completely confused.

NICK  
Says who?

JAMES shrugs as NICK shakes his head.

NICK  
You can be whatever you want to be, Jimmy. If anyone can, you can. You’re a fucking rock star. And… I’m sorry. I just… I do have a lot of shit going on that I’m still trying to understand.

NICK nods, and JAMES nods back, trying to pull himself together.

JAMES  
Yeah. Me too. I’m… I’m really sorry.

He makes eye contact with NICK, awkwardly smiling.

JAMES  
But… You know I don’t like you that way, right?

NICK nods, laughing a little, amused and bitter.

NICK  
I do. I always have.

He shrugs, trying to explain everything about himself to himself - and to the everything that he is.

NICK  
It’s just… Sometimes it’s nice to want what we can’t have because we know we can’t have it. That way it’s safe.

JAMES nods, understanding.

JAMES  
Yeah… 

NICK  
But then sometimes you get it and it’s great, and then… It all goes away because you’re just… 

He trails off, not sure what to say.

JAMES  
Nothing?

NICK  
Yeah.

He awkwardly laughs a little.

NICK  
I really loved… 

He slowly stops speaking - he doesn’t know the right thing to say. Maybe everything he can think of. Maybe nothing. JAMES nods.

JAMES  
I know.

He shrugs, laughing a little.

JAMES  
I don’t know when I’m gonna get better than I am.

He makes eye contact with NICK, who nods - he fully gets it.

JAMES  
Because I’m not… I’m not some fucking cool guy. I’m a mess.

He laughs bitterly, shaking his head, on the verge of tears - NICK watches, deeply sad for him.

JAMES  
I can’t stop smoking. Work fucking sucks and school is even worse. I get drunk every other night, and then I go and just… Fuck around with whatever girl will take me because of fucking “mommy issues” or whatever. I’m just such a fucking waste of space.

NICK looks at him, stuttering for a few moments.

NICK  
James, you have to go to a doctor.

JAMES shakes his head, his voice cracking.

JAMES  
I can’t.

NICK  
You can. 

JAMES shrugs, looking down.

NICK  
You can’t get better on your own. You need someone who understands, medically, what’s going on with you.

NICK shrugs, laughing a little, a bit tearful.

NICK  
I tried. I failed. 

He reaches out and touches JAMES’s hand - making direct eye contact with him.

NICK  
You need people.

JAMES nods, pulling away and wiping his face down.

JAMES  
But this time next year, everyone’s gonna be gone.

He laughs a little, shrugging.

JAMES  
Away at uni, too busy working for me, and… I’m just gonna be a weird guy smoking outside the bakery.

NICK awkwardly stutters for a few moments.

NICK  
You can do things too.

JAMES shakes his head, coughing.

JAMES  
I can’t. I don’t… I don’t have any idea.

NICK  
Yeah, that’s why you need help. That’s why… That’s why I’m getting help.

JAMES stays staring in front of him, and NICK sighs, giving him a look.

NICK  
James, do you think I should stop seeing my doctor?

JAMES quickly shakes his head, his brow furrowed.

JAMES  
No. Obviously not.

NICK  
Then why shouldn’t you?

JAMES takes a breath, slowly breathing it out as he stays quiet, thinking, as NICK shakes his head.

NICK  
God, I’m not gonna sit and watch you destroy yourself anymore. You’re my best friend.

JAMES scoffs.

JAMES  
Please. People only want me for orgasms, and that’s it.

NICK rolls his eyes, sighing deeply.

NICK  
I want to be around you because I like playing video games with you. I like making jokes with you. I like being around you as a human person. Yeah, you’re hot. Own that. Be confident. But you’re still a full human person outside of that, and I want you to be healthy.

JAMES laughs a little, nodding.

JAMES  
Okay. Okay, fuck it, I’ll make a doctor’s appointment like a fucking adult.

NICK snorts, JAMES beginning to laugh along with him - both of them laughing for a few golden moment, and then trailing off together, sighing. 

JAMES  
Since when did you become Mother Theresa?

NICK  
Yeah, I’ve basically been asleep for the last seventeen years. The past few months, it feels like… I’m actually awake.

JAMES  
What happened?

NICK sits up a little straighter, steeling himself.

NICK  
I… I realised something about myself.

He laughs a little.

NICK  
I mean, a lot of things, but…

He makes eye contact with JAMES.

NICK  
I’m not a guy.

JAMES’s eyes go wide as he quickly nods, trying to smile supportively. 

JAMES  
Oh.

NICK nods, slowly smiling, sighing with relief.

NICK  
I’m… I’m non-binary. I like they, but like, he's cool too.

JAMES nods again.

JAMES  
That’s-- That’s great. Good for you.

NICK smiles, running a hand through his-- their hair.

NICK  
Really?

JAMES  
Yeah, of course!

NICK  
I thought… Sorry.

JAMES looks at them, confused.

JAMES  
What?

NICK awkwardly shrugs, looking down.

NICK  
I just thought you were very, you know, hush hush about it all.

JAMES quickly shakes his head, offended.

JAMES  
No, that’s just my personal preference. For other people, I’m all for them doing whatever they want. Especially you. You’re my best friend. And nothing has changed between us.

NICK snorts.

NICK  
Except for the normal amount of mental breakdowns.

JAMES laughs, nodding.

JAMES  
Yeah, those too.

NICK sighs, leaning back on the sofa.

NICK  
I’m fucking exhausted now.

JAMES nods, leaning back to match them.

JAMES  
Me too.

A beat. NICK sighs, looking over and making eye contact with JAMES.

NICK  
Instead of having more deep conversations and being super sad about our shit situation. Our shit-uations, if you will. Anyways, do you wanna watch some classic Teen Titans and get pizza?

JAMES grins, holding a finger up.

JAMES  
One, we can have deep conversations anytime. I really enjoy it - even if we disagree. That makes it more fun. 

He holds a second finger up.

JAMES  
And two, of fucking course, is that even a question?

He does a little shimmy, NICK laughing.

JAMES  
We’ll make it a boys night.

JAMES panics, quickly waving his hands in the air, trying to go back.

JAMES  
Fuck, sorry, does that make you uncomfortable?

NICK makes an awkward noise, squinting as they do an over exaggerated shrug.

NICK  
Uh… Not really? Like, yeah, I’m not a boy, but I am? I'm just, like, to the left?

JAMES nods, blinking rapidly.

JAMES  
No idea what that means, but hell yeah. Love that for you.

_“400 Lux” by Lorde_ begins to play as JAMES takes his phone out, dialling a number on it and holding it to his face as NICK watches him for a few moments, before they get bored, and take the remote off of the arm of the sofa, beginning to press buttons, furrowing their brow at television as it shines onto their face.

_ CUT TO END CREDITS AS THE SONG CONTINUES _

_ CUT TO BLACK _


End file.
